Bone
|postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Deputy: |namesl = Bone Bone |familyt = * |familyl = None Known |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = The Rise of Scourge, Secrets of the Clans, The Darkest Hour |deadbooks = None}} Bone is a broad-shouldered, huge, muscular, battle scarred, black-and-white tom with long muscular legs, green eyes, a scar between his eyes , and a collar studded with teeth from dogs and cats. History In the Original Series ''The Darkest Hour :Bone is the "deputy" of BloodClan, and Scourge's cat of choice to do his dirty work. Due to Scourge's small stature, Bone was mistaken for the leader of BloodClan by Firestar, until Scourge kills Tigerstar, and shows his power. :In the prologue, Bone is the cat who met Tigerstar and Boulder first and the one who challenges them when Tigerstar visited Twolegplace to make the deal with Scourge that brings BloodClan into the forest. Later, when Firestar visits Ravenpaw, Barley, formerly of BloodClan, mentions briefly that he knew Bone. He also says that Bone wasn't much of a deputy, and Barley makes it sound as though Bone was more of a willing cat who carried out Scourge's dirty work. :During the battle between LionClan and BloodClan, Bone kills Firestar's aging deputy, Whitestorm. After this, he is attacked by a swarm of apprentices from all Clans, distracting him long enough to give Firestar time to say his last goodbye to Whitestorm. :However, Bone was not able to defeat the apprentices, and the massive deputy had no chance of success. Within moments, he gave up the battle for life and died under the claws of the swarm of the angry young apprentices, Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Bramblepaw, and Tawnypaw, who were avenging the death of Whitestorm. In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge :When Bone and cat called Brick find out about a kitten named Tiny killed a dog, the go to find him. When they find the so-called dog-slayer, they ask if the rumors were true; if the small kitten had really killed a dog. Tiny lies, and says that the rumors are in fact the truth. The two cats lead Tiny to a dumpster, where a huge dog, who has been bothering the alley cats has made his den. Bone asks Tiny to kill the dog so that the cats can get to their food, or Tiny must leave before midnight. At one point, he remarks snidely the Tiny might have been lying all along, but he and Brick leave it to him anyway. Tiny's shadow on the wall appears very big, which scares the dog away, though Bone and the other rogues believe that the dog was driven off by Tiny fighting it. After one of the alley cats asks what his name is, Tiny changes his name to Scourge. :Bone continues to stay close to Scourge, and beginnings to serve as an unoffiacial deputy of BloodClan, the group of alley cats, lead by Scourge. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Bone is mentioned in Barley's story. Barley notes that he knew his two brothers would seek out Bone and try to be part of Scourge's guard. Barley and Violet lived together, and Barley was terrified that Bone would find out. Bone had caught him a few times with mice, and Barley would give him the mice, saying they were an offering for Scourge. Bone liked that, and Barley knew that the mice would disappear in his mouth once he went away. Bone later demonstrated fighting skills on Barley for a pair of kits. When Scourge finds out about Violet, he captures her, and Barley tries to save her. Bone slams his paw into Barley's head, and Barley can't move. Scourge orders Barley's two brothers, Snake and Ice (Jumper and Hoot), to attack Violet, and Bone pins him down harder. Bone lifts his paws and looks down at Barley with a look of disgust in his eyes. He says that he shouldn't try to fight BloodClan again, as they always win. Bone was mentioned as being Scourge's "deputy." Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits about Scourge, Bone, and BloodClan; he says that BloodClan was just a group of stray cats who didn't deserve the name Clan and no code of honor or sense of right and wrong. He also explains how Bone died, taken down by a group of apprentices after he killed Whitestorm. Battles of the Clans'' :Bone does not appear in the book, but Tigerstar mentions him when he takes the reader on a tour of the forest territories. At Fourtrees, Tigerstar points out the rock where Bone killed Whitestorm, and then how apprentices dragged him down and clawed the life from him in vengeance. Tigerstar also notes that he could hear Bone's screams of pain even from the Place of No Stars. Quotes References & Citations Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character